Irony
by ClassynSassy
Summary: Both Scorpius and Rose are so mad at their parents, which meant both of them were wandering the corridors past curfew. What happens when they meet?


Rose Weasley mad is a dangerous thing, because when Rose is mad she goes looking for trouble. She doesn't have to look far because she attracts it like moth to a flame. And right now she is angry at her father, the same father where she gets her temper from, Ron Weasley.

Earlier that day, Rose had received a letter from her dad, but hadn't had time to look at it until now, which was around 10 o'clock. He really did mean well, but trying to control her life was crossing the line. Do this, do that. Don't you ever do that. She wanted her own life and didn't want anyone telling her what to do. It infuriated her.

This was why she was wondering the corridors. She wanted to break something or hex someone. Anything to tame her anger. she wasn't allowed to be out of the dormitory which is exactly why she left. Rose was a rebel. When she was angry she rebelled, like most teenagers at one point in their life. So when she ran into Scoripius Malfoy she couldn't resist. Pride would have to wait; she would never live it down, but she had to do it.

"Malfoy." She said coldly.

"Weasley." He said just as icily. He hated her too. And he was pissed off and just as ready to rebel as Rose was. His father was on his back again about beating Rose at everything, school, quiddige, even popularity. He wouldn't stand for it any more. They both had similar plans.

"I need" Scorp started.

"Can you" Rose said at the same time. They scowled at each other, not wanting to ask for help, but needing the other to succeed. It was a cruel world.

They would never admit to each other or anyone else how similar they were to each other. On the outside they were as different as sun and rain. Both of them took after their fathers. Rose was a redhead with chocolate brown eyes that showed her every emotion. She blushed easier than anyone else and had the Weasley freckles; she was a Gryffindor. Scorpius had white blonde hair and icy grey eyes that gave away nothing. He was as pale as a ghost; he was a Slytherin.

But they were so alike it was crazy. Not many saw it because they never cared to look. She was a Weasley, he a Malfoy, they couldn't be more different. This however was false. They both lived for quiddege and took pride at being the top of their class. They both loved their families even though at times they couldn't stand them. They never judged anyone on what kind of family they had, except each other of course. They were both prejudice about each other from what they'd been told.

"Be my fake boyfriend."

"Be my fake girlfriend." They ordered once again in unison.

"Wait, what?" They yelled at each other. It was like they were in sinc or something

"My father will hate it." Scorpius said with a small smile on his face.

"My dad won't like it at all." Rose said, her scowl lighting up just a little bit.

They both stepped forward as if to shake on it. "Deal?" Scorpius asked even though he already knew the answer was yes, it was in her eyes.

"We'll start tomorrow." Rose agreed as she took Scorpius' hand into her own.

"And keep it up until after the holidays."

"So we can visit both our father's for Christmas."

"It's exclusive. No seeing anyone else while we 'see' each other."

"We've got to make people believe that it's real or it'll never work." Rose finished. They made quite a team, they could read each other's minds perfectly. They were linked somehow or someway. Which was saying something about the two sixth years. They hadn't realized they were walking until they stopped in front of the fat lady.

Then Scorpius did something Rose didn't expect. He said, "Goodnight Rosie. I'll see you tomorrow." And he stole a kiss off her surprised lips and ran down the corridor laughing like a fool.

"No one calls me Rosie." She yelled after him, a scowl on her face.

But when they were out of each other's sights and the hall was quiet once again they both stopped. They reached up to touch their heated lips, shock showing on both their faces, even though no one would see it. Both of them realized that this wasn't going to be as hard as they though it would be, because they would definitely not be acting the whole time. And ironically, it was their fathers that set this into motion.

**AN****: I just kind of free wrote this one. I was so bored at this story just kind of popped into my head. I hope you all liked it**


End file.
